mikucommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube 作者自身のYoutube投稿動画 ---- ---- YouTube Channel of Vocaloid Produces and Other Creators Vocaloid関係者YouTubeチャンネル一覧 Promotion of Original in Youtube 【Youtubeでのオリジナルのプロモーション準備】 Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube【Youtubeでの作者本人の動画】 This page shows original videos from Original Producers's account in YouTube. This page shows original video of remix and secondary used video from creator in YouTube. Please add video after confirmation. （このページには、オリジナル作者Pの動画及び、Remixも含めた二次利用作品の、作成者によるアカウントの動画が表示されています。 オリジナル作者の動画の表示にご協力ください。） (このページは、YouTube及びNico Nico.comを含む海外サイトで活動される、Pさん、アーティストを助ける為のものです。各自ご自分で自由にご記載ください。） International Producers　【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍を希望されるP、Artistのヘルプ】【ボカロPYouTube一覧準備】 ---- ---- ---- Help Viewing Original from Producers Help Viewing Original in English 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 (オリジナルの作者等の動画の閲覧と表示にご協力ください) This is the page to help viewing or showing Original videos. It was discovered that many Vocaloid videos in YouTube were copied and reuploaded since original video in Nico Nico Douga/Video may difficult view by international user. If you can view or show Nico Nico Douga in international Website, it solve many problems. Please help to show original works by putting proper links and embedding system of video to Website. Please help to show original works by putting proper links and embedding system of video to Website. Most (95%) of the normal Producer don't have enough viewer in the original site. Most of original Producers need comments and viewers for the original video. Administrator and user of international Website can ask to the technical specialist for the improvement of embedding system to show original video in your Website. Thus, if you are user of international Website or administrator, please ask the improvement of embedding system of your Website. Then, you can see the original videos in your Website. ---- 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 ---- ---- Please add the information of other original Producers and creators (下記を含む、作者のデータベースの作成とその内容の充実にご協力ください) International Producers　【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍を希望されるP、Artistのヘルプ】【ボカロPYouTube一覧準備】 YouTube Channel of Vocaloid Produces and Other Creators ボカロ関係者YouTubeチャンネル一覧 data sheet (Data Sheet of YouTube Channel of Vocapold P and Other Creators) https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AkQ0y0V4qLlDdFdINktnMnVsdEdjbWpHTGFlWTdSaGc#gid=0 Recommended Vocaloid Songs are played automatically. This is the blog parts to show Recommended Vocaloid Songs from YouTube. 作者公式動画を自動再生するブログパーツ http://vocalosusume.main.jp/man/parts.html ---- ---- ---- ---- Original Songs from Vocaloid Produces in YouTube 作者自身のYoutube投稿動画 VOCALOID Original selection (VOCALOID曲選) YouTubeへの作者様自身の投稿と思われる作品 http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBCFDB5FC83A31838&feature=plcp VOCALOID曲選 YouTube VOCALOID selection YouTube.1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13NBh501HIc 無断転載ではなく、作者様自身の投稿と考えられる作品 ・ボーカロイド使用 ・オリジナル曲 ・好きな作風や素晴らしいと感じた作品 以上の条件で20作品 {C}01.　F.G.A.M. 【Original Song in English】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7zdNINAJsA 02.　君の声 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k15mHEtKMaA 03.　Rendezvous http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6ZJDWHDREI 04.　HANDS! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws4Ao1rJjMs 05.　4 FREEDOM (Original mix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBTDN0W4KuA 06.　おもちの日 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4q84mwYSUQ 07.　あかねいろ (HD版) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riFDbwO1gP4 08.　ピンクムーン pink moon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0L5YNYH0ho {C}09.　だいじょうぶ （It's All Right） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtyFCT3rSjk 10.　渡り鳥の唄 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cxlw8-6kFQ 11.　Postscript （Warm Life） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agC4wXxjcIc 12.　Lusmore　（ラスモア） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGl6az5WE2s 13.　080809夏 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daxgx04KBMw 14.　F・F・M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TfAlkoMuao 15.　春風 ～harukaze～ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz9JOaLF-0Y 16.　ONPA -音波- 『01-MIKU』 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoMoSVhMUkw 17.　HEART BREAKER http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2FvhBQrKco 18.　season FullVer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP5TxRL38tA 19.　Glider http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyeSjnjFJ8A 20.　オアシス Ver2.0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s5F-eC-tP4 http://video.niconico.com/watch/ut13NBh501HIc http://video.niconico.com/mylist/3983 http://video.niconico.com/mylist/3982 ---- VOCALOID曲選 YouTube.2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sGCsPfOMXU 以上の条件で20作品 01.－Night of the Magic (Original MX) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URZ9QmQSWOA 02.　恋のアルゴリズム http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdpHpjuaqTw 03.　You are all right now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDsfOyh1N-c 04.－LONG 4 U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELR9oz5nP6M 05.　Mass Driver http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8NaUfPdkJA 06.　届かない手紙 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU9rLg7hLQ0 07.　大丈夫な夜に http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcGCuiuqWnc 08.　CRL2688 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBosJhqzxlE 09.－ねぎ・・・ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDmWVwDzqXM 10.　ダメダメなキミ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh2VOGIZZr0 11.　メカニカルミクマルズ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPAX_GW2Lpo 12.　ねんまつのうた（Year-end Song） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdeBLthsxS8 13.　パンダにあいたい http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xtXqgcEzKw 14.　Mint Tea http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5zqAP1T65M 15.－OTOME - a Muse （音女） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66WhLgr5bmI 16.　迷惑なあなた http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Dp_5mUauDc 17.－Return to zero #1/Retrun to zero http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQDZOxwssIA 18.　Forest of Mangrove （ヒルギの森） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2H487mT3ts 19.－ヲタ街哀歌 「Ota town Blues」 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRQ2FHMXeK4 20.－雪峰 ～yukimine～ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H2X74SxiKI ---- VOCALOID曲選 YouTube.3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZTBgJ5bCDM 01.　Rotted country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiJaOb02DWE 02.　スニーカー Sneaker　1:02-5:02-7:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXZPdw17i8I 03.　Justine Red （ジュスティーヌ・レッド） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ7hX3hfcLw 04.　この空の下　どこかで　（改） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg_pVGMTPDA 05.　koi ha ongaku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMomJQ-mXNM 06.　ヨットマン http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmNklaKrLAo 07.　青空の下で http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a9ou23Nm-o 08.　ワタシノ、モノ。(He's mine) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVR4h7zWpOY 09.　リグレット http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNms8WsTOAA 10.　Sleeping in The Red http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftMlzlYt3_w 11.　Over (Full Ver.) - PV - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOQEonOpyfQ 12.　Love Me Do http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kS2d_lxQmlA 13.　彼方 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxZuQpXe_XI 14.　仮面 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk1i3KgbzEY 15.　記憶の錆色 Kioku no Sabi Iro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdF60Ztr85I 16.　時の歯車 【蒼のＢ面】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ysy6JqgQaQ 17.　チリユクトキハ (WHEN OUR LIVES FALL) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPIdjPbKXSs 18.　丸子橋まで http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf8kI540404 19.　So Labyrinthine M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlEYzdfvupU 20.　Ever Green http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2YVVcTrTdo ---- VOCALOID曲選 YouTube.3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sgl81THXaRE 01.　BOY＆GIRL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7ri8BZk0a8 02.　僕はロボット http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p38s9t3wHC4 03.　一年一度のHoly Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5NBZ-7VX3Y 04.　Missing Love http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UknEdVPdnMI 05.　空を飛んで http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-gWTxQE1iI 06.　White Light http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEb3BNS7pSY 07.　Sweet Mortification http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCneaEfUWDQ 08.　luv＆piss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yfvd3eWqYE 09.　Deeply sign http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IPE8TAFYR4 10.　失月　457- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWl238Y7XyM 11.　sensitivity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47VX61VSlpQ 12.　Pair & Young Davah （ペヤングだばあ） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUs-8p6C3i0 13.　オトメチック☆Beat! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gP8oi6z4gG0 14.　おしゃれな"税金のうた" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU6ecO_1JhY 15.　CHOTTO 【仮アップ】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqwpVv5nNv8 16.　Fire◎Flower　2448- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myEsj-qf73A 17.　two birds in the sky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiYr5J0a4WM 18.　ウタエナイウタ （full）　1285- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l96am-EMYw 19.　テレキャスター・ガール http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NUW9t__06s 20.　大好きな人 (Full) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_sLrBssNf8 ---- ----